Rel Sparks
''About Rel; Rel has shoulder-length yellow-blonde hair, with two strands that stick up like antennae, and green-blue eyes. She is in Gryffindor as a Third Year. Sometimes, she finds it odd that she doesn't have a British accent; instead, she has a combination American and faint Russian accent. Due to this, she has a tendancy to day "Da," instead of yes. She loves to read manga, no matter what it is. Oddly enough, seeing her personality, she seems to like ''Tokyo Mew Mew the most. She is slightly based off of the Kingdom Hearts character Larxene. ''Personality; Rel tends to have a very sardonic and callous personality when you first meet her. She is extremely temperamental and isn't afraid to make a quick remark if you tick her off, especially by calling her Relena. If you manage to befriend her, however, she can be very sweet, though she'll often be sarcastic in manner. History; Rel never really knew her mother, who had divorced her father when she was a year old. Rel was born in Japan (since her father traveled the world,) and moved to America shortly after she was born. After living in America for five years, Rel, Xehanort, her new stepmother Alex, and her new younger half-siblings, Roxas (father's child) and Xion (mother's child) moved to Russia for a year, which is where Rel received her owl, Rauliam "Liam", as a birthday present from her father. After a year, they moved to Italy and lived there until Rel received a letter from Hogwarts during the summer that she was 11. Their family later moves to England so that Rel could attend Hogwarts. She later meets and befriends a Ravenclaw student, Isa Lunarspell, in her Charms class. She later develops a crush on him. Family; Rel's parents, Lucille Hikari (who hated magic and doesn't care about her two daughters at all) and Xehanort Sparks (who loves his children and the fact that he is the father of a witch, a wizard, and an adopted witch,) divorced when Rel was only a year old and had began to show some signs of magic. Her father Xehanort (which is who she lives with) remarried a witch, Alexandra "Alex" Rune, and they had her younger half-brother, Roxas, who turned out to be a wizard. Her mother Lucille had also remarried someone (who later died of cancer) and had Rel's younger half-sister, Xion, who later turned out to be a witch. Lucille left four-year-old Xion (which was when she had been showing signs of magic) on Xehanort and Alex's doorstep. They immediately welcomed her into the family. She is aware of Roxas' crush on Xion, and vice versa. To her, it doesn't matter since Roxas and Xion aren't related to each other except through Rel, though she sometimes has to explain to others about their relationship in the family. Pet;'' Rel owns a Eurasian Pygmy Owl that she named Rauliam, or Liam for short. She got him as a birthday present on her sixth birthday while her family was living in Russia for a year. Category:Gryffindor Category:Female Category:Luna's Characters Category:Hogwarts Category:Third Years Category:Students Category:Half-blood Category:Dragon heartstring wand Category:Has an owl Category:Blue-green eyes Category:Blond(e) hair Category:American